


Makeshift Tree

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tomki - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Top!Loki, belated Christmas thing, bottom!Tom, dirty dirty smut, here be smut, how did I write this with a straight face and not blush?, kind of, mpreg kink sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Loki are spending their first Christmas together. Tom is ecstatic and enthusiastic. Loki is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeshift Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to get this done before Christmas, but everything was just happening too quickly. I apologize for my tardiness.

“Thomas, did I not say to stop decorating me? I am intimidating, damn you!” Loki said as he scowled at this boyfriend’s efforts to hang ornaments on his helmet horns like a golden Christmas tree.

“Oh yes, baby, you’re so intimidating,” Tom said with a mock serious expression as he hung another red ornament.

“Red? Oh for the love of Valhalla! At least hang green ones,” Loki said before snapping his fingers and enchanting the ornament so that it changed to a deep, forest green instead of that bright, horrid, Thor-like shade of red. “Well, that’s at least a little bit of an improvement, I suppose.”

“Aww, but Loki,” Tom whined. “It’s Christmas! There has to be _some_ red. It can’t all be green.”

“And what proclamation ordered that, I wonder?” Loki asked with one meticulously groomed eyebrow raised.

“The Proclamation of…First…Boyfriends Christmas! Yeah, that’s the one!” Tom said as he removed the green ornament and placed a red one in its place. “Now, don’t change this one!”

“Fine,” Loki said. “That one shall remain that horrid color. The others however, are fair game.”

“Loki,” Tom said feeling slightly irritated. It seemed to Tom that Loki wasn’t accepting his affections as easily as before, and it worried him. He set the ornament he was about to hang back in the box. “Come on, Lo. This is our first Christmas together. Please, can we just have the ornaments remain their original colors? I know you don’t like red, but could you put up with it just for one day? It’s Christmas Eve, after all.”

“If red is so important to you, perhaps you should spend Christmas with Thor instead,” Loki fired back. He hadn’t meant for it to sound so venomous. He saw Tom’s face fall and he winced. “Thomas, I…I did not mean…”

“No, it’s okay. I understand. I wondered how long it would be until you grew bored of me. I mean you’re a god, after all. How could a mortal like me ever hope to keep you for long? Granted, I did think it would last longer, but…” Tom stood and nudged the box of ornaments out of the way with his foot. Loki started to stand, but Tom held up a hand to stop him. “Don’t. Don’t trouble yourself. I’ll show myself out.”

“Thomas…” Loki called, wondering why he’d let himself push Tom into thinking he no longer wanted him. Tom did a good job hiding his pain until he got outside the front door. As soon as Tom shut the door behind himself, he felt tears streaming down his face. He turned his collar up and started walking down the street until he reached his apartment. He didn’t have much left in it since he’d moved in with Loki, but there were still the necessities: a mattress, a fridge, running water, and electricity. He’d go back for his other stuff later. All he needed was a good cry. Or maybe two.

“Why did I have to fall in love with a Norse god? Why couldn’t it have been a normal guy?” Tom asked quietly before huddling up on his mattress and sobbing uncontrollably. He lamented his broken heart, his foolish notions of love, and his poor empty apartment. Somewhere in his long cry, Tom exhausted himself so fully that he cried himself to sleep.

\---

_“Thomas,” the apparition of Loki moaned as he opened Tom up with his fingers and sucked his cock. Loki took the whole thing in his mouth at once, and Tom bucked up into his mouth, moaning and whimpering for his Asgardian lover to fuck him already. “I think I’ve made you wait long enough. On your stomach for me, sweetling.”_

_Tom obeyed and spread his legs obscenely wide. Loki smacked his lover’s ass, and moaned when he arched up into Loki’s touch._

_“Please! Loki, please,” Tom begged, and Loki laughed._

_“So desperate for me, darling boy. Such a sweet slut for your god,” Loki said as he leaned down and rubbed the head of his cock over Tom’s opening. He started to push in, and Tom cried out at the stretch._

“Loki!” Tom called out as he writhed under the covers. His eyes snapped open and he gasped as his stiffened cock rubbed against the denim of his jeans. Tom looked around in confusion before everything came flooding back to him. Loki had grown tired of him. Tom decided that instead of crying more, he was going to touch his problems away. He stripped quickly before getting on his hands and knees on the bed. He sucked two fingers into his mouth and licked until his saliva was dripping down his wrist. He then brought his hand back and started opening himself up. Once he’d reached the point where he was able to easily allow two fingers inside to the second knuckle, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand brushed down the length of his spine.

“Shh, Thomas. It’s alright,” a voice said, and Tom instantly recognized it as Loki’s. His long fingers were already slicked up—using magic, Tom supposed—before they took the place of his own.

“B-But I thought—“

“Well, you thought wrong. Now, brace yourself,” Loki warned before sliding his slicked up cock into his boyfriend’s tight ass. He started slow, then set a rapid pace, knowing that Tom could take it like a good boy. Just like he always did for Loki. “Do you want to see how I love you? Hm? Do you want me to show you my devotion?”

“Y-Yes,” Tom managed to stutter out as Loki’s every long, hard thrust struck his prostate. Ripples of pleasured were sent through Tom’s body, and he couldn’t help but forget everything that had happened between them, even if it was just for a short time. Loki pulled out again, and tugged at Tom’s balls until his ass had tightened back up, clenching and begging for a cock.

“Then you shall see it. Rather, you shall feel it. I’m going to give you every ounce of my come. I’ve never done that before, have I, Thomas?” Loki asked, knowing the answer already. Tom shook his head, and Loki laughed. The head of Loki’s cock nudged at his lover’s entrance, and when he started to push inward, Tom whimpered at the renewed stretch and clutched hard at the bare mattress. Loki knew his mortal could take him, so he didn’t stop pushing forward until the skin of his hips was pressed flush against Tom’s ass. Loki leaned down and kissed his lover’s back, caressing his skin lovingly and moaning at Tom’s tightness. “You’re so perfect for me, my Thomas…so tight…so warm…”

Tom could only moan as the Asgardian started a rough pace—exactly what Tom needed—gripping his hips tightly and making their skin slap together in an erotic cacophony. Tom’s mouth fell open as every rough thrust hit his prostate dead on. If this was a last hoorah, then Tom would miss his lover’s accuracy. He’d never met another man who knew instinctually exactly where to aim to bring him pleasure. Tom whimpered and shouted as he felt his orgasm starting to wash over him already. His cock erupted, and he fell limp on the bed flat on his front. Loki lowered down with him and resumed his pace once Tom’s trembling had abated somewhat.

“This is it, Thomas…I’m going…to f-fill you,” Loki stammered as he felt his completion nearing. He reached his arms around Tom’s waist and placed his hands on Tom’s stomach. “I wish your belly would swell. Then I’d have a true, permanent claim on you.”

“You already do,” Tom said, in shock that there was a chance that Loki still wanted him. “I’m yours, Lo. Make me yours. Come inside me.”

“Tom…T-Tom! Tom!” Loki screamed as he gave a few last jarring thrusts and spilled inside his Midgardian lover. Tom’s mouth dropped open again, and a raspy growl trickled from his lips. Loki’s spend poured and spurted into him, and he whimpered as another, smaller orgasm overtook him.

“Th-There’s so much,” Tom whispered as he thrust gently back and pressed his ass tightly against Loki’s hips wanting every drop he could get. A few seconds later, Loki finally stopped coming, and he collapsed on top of Tom with what sounded like a choked sob. Tom was instantly concerned. “Loki? Are you alright?”

“I-I would n-never ever…grow bored of you, Thomas,” Loki said as he allowed his tears to flow freely, soaking the back of Tom’s neck and hairline. “I’m so sorry!”

Tom coaxed Loki off and out of him, and, not caring about the seed that was dripping from his abused ass, Tom drew Loki into his lap and held him close. He rocked him gently back and forth and murmured soothing little words. He kissed his boyfriend’s lips gently before covering his entire face with kisses.

“Shh, my darling. It’s my fault for making a stupid assumption like that,” Tom said, wanting to absolve Loki of his guilt. “I love you, Loki.”

“I l-love you too, Thomas,” Loki whispered as his tears finally slowed. “We can do the ornament thing if you so desire.”

“I’d rather cover you in hickey’s instead,” Tom said as he pinned Loki beneath him and started kissing and sucking on his neck. Loki moaned and wrapped his legs around Tom’s hips. “We’re going to be up all night, Lo. Brace yourself.”

Loki smiled his mischievous smile and surrendered to sensation with a moan.


End file.
